


7/11

by Mukunee



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 7/11, F/F, Implied Romance, One Shot, PTSD, Short, Slushies, ghosty chandler, spooky ghost ooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukunee/pseuds/Mukunee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she wished she could freeze her brain. She wished she could sink into the frozen, heavenly slush, and just forget it all. Especially when she took that first step into the store, greeted by cold linoleum and lifeless employees. She could feel her face start to scrunch up, her lips contorting into a scared smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7/11

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble i wrote in class lmao. hope you like it tho! :^)

Veronica Sawyer hated slushies. She hated seeing them, she hated thinking of them, she hated **everything** about them. She’d rather die than ever set foot in a 7/11.

So, when her best friends suggested to go in there, she panicked. They didn’t even want anything much- Just a pack of gum and a soda. It only would have taken a minute or two. But she still couldn’t do it. Well, she did, but she was a mess.

Sometimes, she wished she could freeze her brain. She wished she could sink into the frozen, heavenly slush, and just forget it all. Especially when she took that first step into the store, greeted by cold linoleum and lifeless employees. She could feel her face start to scrunch up, her lips contorting into a scared smile.

“Ronnie, are you okay?” Heather McNamara asked, tilting her head to the side. “You look kinda pale…” Martha added with a frown. Martha… How could Martha ever forgive her? She tried to commit suicide because of what she did. She could have **died**. All because of her.

“Yeah, Veronica? _Are_ you okay?” And then, there was that fucking cunt- Heather Chandler. “What could _ever_ be wrong?” She was dead. Heather Chandler was dead, but she still haunted her, still taunted and prodded at her. “I’m… Fine.” Veronica mumbled weakly, glancing away. She was anything but fine.

Heather frowned, grabbing her friend’s arm. “Aw, you don’t seem fine though! Hey, why don’t I buy you a slushie to make you feel better? Come on!” She pulled the other to the machine and grabbed the largest size they had, and in that moment, Veronica snapped.

This was where Veronica and J.D met. This is where she had stopped to buy Chandler corn nuts- BBQ- when she was still alive and well and breathing, and not choking on cleaning products. This is where everything started to fall apart.

Memories she had tried so hard to forget started flooding back, akin to the slush being poured into a large, plastic cup. “I…” She whispered, eyes wide and hands shaking. She remembered the drink, the “fake” bullets, all the suicide notes she forged, the funeral, the bomb- everything.

In fact, she still wondered if he ever said hi to God for her.

“Whoa, Veronica!” Chandler chuckled, floating aimlessly next to her. “Finally going crazy? It’s about time.” She snickered as Veronica’s eyes started to water. “Is the wittle baby gonna cry? That’s right, bitch and moan!”

Veronica wanted her to go away. “It’s not my fault you’re dead!” She screamed. “Stop following me!”

“You gave me that drink,” She spat in return, eyes narrowing and voice raising. “you let that freak kill me! It is your fault, Veronica!”

McNamara blinked, looking confused. “Uh, it’s not your fault that who’s dead…? And, if you didn’t want to hang with us, you could have said so…” She frowned, staring at her feet.

“Ah, Heather, no… It’s nothing. I just… Was practicing lines for a play…” She laughed nervously. “I… Really don’t like slush..” She rubbed her arm, feeling the scar she had gotten from that pep rally. “At all.”

Martha put a hand on her shoulder. It was a comforting gesture, soft and compassionate, but all it did was make her feel even worse. This was her best friend, the one she had driven to jumping off the Old Mill Bridge after yelling at her, the one who broke many of her limbs.

All because of her selfishness.

“It’s okay, Veronica.” She smiled. “We don’t have to get slushies.”

“Aww, look! Martha Dumptruck is offering you sympathy!” Chandler giggled. “I still can’t believe she forgives you, especially after aaaaaall that you did to her!”

Veronica did her best to ignore the bitchy ghost floating next to her.

“Isn’t it funny, Veronica? She couldn’t even kill herself correctly! How pathetic, am I right?”

“Yeah! We can get… Soda! Or water… Anything you want!” Heather giggled and grabbed Veronica’s hand. “As long as we’re with you, Ronnie, we’re totally okay with doing anything!”

For once, Veronica found it easy to block out the late Heather Chandler’s insults.

“I’m not really sure why you don’t like slush, but I’ve never seen react _this_ badly. I hope you can tell us one day… And even if we don’t know what’s wrong, I know it’ll all be okay soon!” Martha smiled widely, Heather nodding in agreement.

_You know what… Maybe it will be okay._ Veronica smiled a little. “Veronica! Listen to me!”  Miss Veronica Sawyer found it almost shockingly easy to drown her out.

“Hm… Well, why don’t we go watch a movie?”

“Oo, can we watch The Princess Bride?”

She smiled and nodded. Even though she wouldn’t admit it, Veronica was a sucker for happy endings too.

 

 

 

 


End file.
